Mon coeur t'appartiens
by Luxan
Summary: Après l'épisode 14 de la saison 3, Rachel et Santana se rapprochent après la tragédie...


Hey ! Un nouveau petit OS que j'ai fais quand j'avais pas grand chose à faire... Voila j'espère que vous allez bien aimez :)

Comme d'hab' rien ne m'appartient "

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait, cela faisait 24 heures que je n'avais pas dormi... J'avais peur, peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais... Je restai à ces cotés... Santana était là aussi... Elle ne disait rien, elle pleurait... Brittany venait, et c'est la première fois que je ne voyais un sourire sur son visage... Nous étions toutes les trois tristes, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre... Au bout d'un moment, Brittany du partir et je restais là, toute seule avec la latina. Elle me regarda de ses yeux rouges et bouffis par les larmes et ouvra la bouche.<p>

« Pourquoi tu restes Berry ?

- Pour la même raison que toi Santana, parce que je veux être là quand elle se réveillera.

- Vous n'êtes même pas amies !

- Qu'est ce que tu connais de moi ? Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, ni de mes amis, alors arrête de faire ta garce, tu veux te la garder pour toi ?

- Oh tu te calmes tigresse. Je veux juste engager la conversation. Tu sais très bien que j'aime Quinn, même si il y a eu une rivalité entre nous. Et toi Berry, même si ça m'écorche de le dire, je crois que je commence à bien t'aimer.

- Moi aussi Santana... Et si on prenait cet accident pour un nouveau départ entre nous ?

- Je dis pas que tu vas devenir ma meilleure amie Berry, mais je veux bien. Après tout la vie est trop courte. »

C'est ainsi que tous les jours, après les cours, Santana et Rachel partaient ensemble voir la blonde encore endormie. Elles discutaient et riaient même de temps en temps. Rachel commençait à se confier de plus en plus à la brune, elle aimait sa présence réconfortante, et parfois même quand la journée a été difficile pour les deux jeunes filles, elles s'enlaçaient tendrement.

Le soir des vacances, Rachel et Santana se retrouvèrent au même point que d'habitude. La jeune diva pleurait et Santana la prit dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ma belle ?

- J'ai rompu avec Finn...

- T'as bien fait de laisser l'autre grand idiot.

- Sanny !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Mais pourquoi t'as rompu ?

- Parce que mon coeur se dirige vers quelqu'un d'autre...

- Qui ? Dis moi qui ? Serais ce Puck ? Bouche de Mérou ? Pas l'autre roue libre là !

- Arrête je ne te le dirais pas San' ! Allez viens on y va.

- Ouais on prend ma voiture, mais tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Rach' ! »

La latina attrapa Rachel par la taille et elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans l'herbe en rigolant. C'était la première fois depuis six mois, depuis l'accident de Quinn, qu'elles riaient aux éclats. Elles restèrent là, seules au monde en se regardant. Leurs sourires sur les lèvres, leurs yeux pétillants. Rachel était dans les bras de la brune et s'y sentait bien.

« Alors Berry ? Je te lâche pas avant que tu m'ai dit qui était l'élu de ton coeur !

Ca tombe bien, je me sens bien dans tes bras SANNY ! »

La latina commença à la chatouiller et la brune la suppliait d'arrêter. Santana était maintenant penchée au dessus de Rachel, ses cheveux couvraient leurs visages, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Rachel regardait la bouche pulpeuse de la latina et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et dans un mouvement au ralenti, elle s'approcha de Santana et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes... Santana ferma les yeux, tout comme Rachel, et prolongeât le baiser. Au bout d'une minute ou peut être deux, Santana mit fin à ce baiser et regarda Rachel d'un air perdu.

« Je ne peux pas Berry, il y a Brittany et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas...

- San... Je... Excuse-moi...

- Non, t'excuse pas... J'ai apprécié, et si il n'y avait pas eu ma B. J'aurais voulu aussi... Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça... Pas après tout ça... »

Rachel ravala ses larmes et la brune lui fit un câlin, ce qui lui redonna tout de suite le sourire. Les deux adolescentes partirent main dans la main voir Quinn toujours endormie à l'hôpital.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, la fin de l'été arriva, et la blonde ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Santana s'éloigna un peu de Brittany et se rapprocha de Rachel à force de la côtoyer au chevet de Quinn.

Un matin, alors que Rachel n'avait pas pris son avion pour New York pour rester près de Quinn et qu'elle était venue prendre le petit déjeuner chez Santana, Brittany déboula chez la brune.

« Sanny, il faut qu'on parle...

- Je t'écoute mon coeur...

- Rachel tu peux nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sur, sourit Rachel avant de partir de la pièce.

- Voilà, je pars demain pour une école de danse à New York...

- C'est super Brit' !

- J'ai pas fini ... J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes ...

- Brittany, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas laisser Quinn comme ça !

- Tu ne peux pas laisser Quinn ou Rachel ?

- Brit' ! Rachel est simplement mon amie !

- Alors je crois que nous devrions en rester là ...

- Brit'...

- Je t'attendrais Sanny, je t'aime plus que ma vie, mais j'ai une chance de faire ce que j'aime ... »

San' enlaça la blonde, et laissa ses larmes couler ... Brittany et elle échangèrent leur dernier baiser, mêlé d'espoir, de tristesse et de promesse... Puis Brittany partit en laissant la brune dévastée dans son salon ... Rachel rentra dans la pièce et trouva San' comme ça, elle avait tout entendu et pris sa brune dans les bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent comme ça.

Au fil du temps, les deux jeunes adultes continuèrent à être relativement proches, échangeant même des « Sweet Lady Kisses » mais leur relation devint plus sérieuse le jour où Santana avait préparé un pic nique pour elles. Elles avaient été près d'un étang et mangaient en rigolant, elles étaient dans leur monde ne pensant plus aux soucis de la vie courante. Après une énième bataille que Santana gagna encore, elles s'étaient embrassées.

« Sanny... Et Brit' ?

- Elle est partie ... Et pour l'instant je suis avec toi ... »

Santana ré-embrassa la brune et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps. La diva lui mit des limites que la latina s'amusa à dépasser. Puis petit à petit, leur relation devint sérieuse. Elles avaient pris un appartement ensemble.

Cela faisait bientôt un an que Quinn était dans le coma, Santana était à son chevet pendant que Rachel était à un entretien d'embauche pour un travail au lycée. La blonde se réveilla et Santana pleurait de joie. Elle appela Rachel tout de suite après pour qu'elle vienne.

Rachel se détacha de Santana pour se rapprocher de Quinn. Elle était tout le temps à l'hôpital pour voir la blonde. Un soir, la jeune diva rentra à l'appartement, Santana était sur le canapé à s'endormir devant la télé.

« Tu ne viens plus à l'hôpital ?

- Non. Je te laisse profiter de son retour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Sanny ?

- Je savais dès le début que tu aimais Fabray, mais quand on s'est mises ensemble, je pensais qu'on avait des sentiments. Oui, on a des sentiments, mais tu penses toujours à Quinn comme je pense toujours à Brittany. On s'aime, mais nous deux c'est plus que de l'amitié ou de l'amour... On est complétement différentes mais on se complète.

- J'ai le même sentiment ... Je n'aimerais pas qu'on casse notre amitié ...

- Alors je pars demain ... Je reviendrais t'inquiète pas ma puce. Mais je vais me faire pardonner par ma blonde. »

Rachel se jeta dans ses bras et elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis elles s'endormirent toutes les deux sur le canapé.

Les mois suivant, Santana se battait pour récupérer le coeur de Brittany. Cette dernière, très contente de retrouver sa brune, lui céda facilement. Elles restèrent à New York et prirent un appartement ensemble. Rachel et Quinn, qui étaient juste amies, déménagèrent ensemble à New York près de leurs deux amies. Santana devint l'agent de Rachel et Quinn sa photographe professionnelle.

Un soir, avec Rachel, Satan refit surface.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Berry ? Pourquoi tu lui sautes pas dessus ?

- Et si elle me repousse ?

- Elle ne va pas te jeter, elle t'aime plus que tout !

- Sanny ...

Arrête c'est pas le moment de m'appeler comme ça ! Y'a ce James qui lui court après ! Tente ta chance merde ! »

Rachel et Santana préparèrent un plan pour que la diva puisse conquérir le coeur de la blonde. Le soir, Rachel prépara les plats préférés de Quinn et mis en place les bougies, la musique et l'encens. Quand la blonde rentra de sa journée de photoshoot, elle fut surprise de voir tout ça.

« Qu'est ce que... ? Demanda t-elle

- C'est pour toi... J'ai... euh quelque chose à t'avouer...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi... »

Quinn resta bouché bée. Rachel en profita pour l'embrasser, et à son grand plaisir, la blonde lui répondit. Elles finirent la nuit sur le canapé, dans la baignoire puis dans la cuisine et enfin dans leur lit.

La vie continua, les deux couples se marièrent, Quinn était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu de séquelles suite à son accident. Rachel et Brittany tombèrent enceinte en même temps. Elles devinrent toutes les quatre mamans.

Les quatre jeunes mères étaient heureuses, Rachel et Santana gardèrent leur relation particulière ce qui rendait leurs femmes jalouses, Brittany était danseuse professionnelle, Rachel et Quinn avaient montés leur comédie musicale et Santana était leur agent. Tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.


End file.
